Black Letter
by EmeraldDream
Summary: Neville recieves a letter about his parents...


Title: Black Letter  
  
Author: Emmy  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: This story takes place during Devil's Gate, but it's not necessary to read Devil's Gate to read this (especially since I was still debating whether or not to post it at the time this fic was posted!). It's a one shot on Neville's reaction to a major event in his life and how he copes with it and who he copes with. This story takes place the day before Purely Coincidental starts.  
  
***  
  
The black letter falls in front of my eyes accompanied with the dark feathers of the owl that delivered it. I know the meaning. Slowly my shaking hand reaches out and grasps the black letter, pulling it to me. I swallow hard, I can sense everyones' eyes on me, watching me. I glance up, clutching the letter close to me and I notice even the headmaster and all of the teachers, Snape included, are watching me. I can hear Harry Potter whispering to someone. "What is that?"  
  
I don't hear the reply, I glance back at the letter and swallow. 'Please..Please...' I ease it open and pull out a white parchment. My throat constricts as I unfold the parchment and begin to read the jet black ink.  
  
'Dear Mr. Neville Longbottom,  
  
It is regretfully that we inform you of the deaths of your parents, Frank and Myra Longbottom. They will be buried in your family plot and you will inheret their belongings once the papers are unsealed and the will is read. Until your graduation you will remain in the custody of your current guardian, Mrs. Erma Longbottom. You will be removed from Hogwarts for a week to attend the Funeral and Wake. They are set to take place at...'  
  
I crumple it up and it falls to the floor. I can't read anymore, the tears are stinging my eyes and I just know I have to run, I have to get away. I'm on my feet and running towards the exit. I hear the cruel laughter of the Slytherins as I run out the hall and then I hear footsteps behind me, someone running after me. I run harder, I don't care that I'm wheezing now, that I feel like I'd drop dead any second now. I want to drop dead.  
  
"Neville! Neville, wait!" A strong hand grabs my wrist and tugs me back.  
  
I slump easily into those long, thin arms. My mother used to hold me like this. I close my eyes, still crying and imagine that it is truly my mother holding me. His gentle words interrupt my daydream, "Neville.."  
  
"Shhh...please." I whimper. "Let me stay like this a bit longer....mommy."  
  
I hear his sharp intake of breath and fight a losing battle against more tears. I know he's going to let me go. He's not my mother, he shouldn't hold me or put up with me. I'm surprised when his arms tighten around me. I feel safe like I haven't felt in a long time. For this time, he's my mother and I'm safe in his arms. But I know that eventually he has to let go and I know that I must be the one to let go of him first - for my sake. Eventually, I wipe away my tears and look up at him. If anyone understands me, it's him.  
  
Harry Potter simply looks down at me and smiles a soft smile that reminds me of my mother. His green eyes are exactly like hers used to be before they hurt her. I don't ever want his eyes to turn like that. I sigh softly and pull myself out of his embrace and avoid his concerned gaze. I know the Slytherins will make fun of me for this, but for now, I don't care anymore. "I'm...going to my room." I hear my strangely broken voice. My throat hurts badly.  
  
"I'll come with you." His voice is so confident and sure. I wish I were so confident and sure of myself.  
  
"Okay." I whisper so quietly I'm not even sure he heard me.  
  
We walk to the fat lady's portrait and he tells her the password. I probably wouldn't have remembered it anyways. I'm always forgetting things. I'm so useless. I have to fight back new tears that come up during this thought. He steps into the common room and helps me to and up the stairs to our dorm, making sure I don't trip and fall. Even when I'm not crying I trip and fall. I'm so clumbsy. Clumbsy and useless. I can't understand why he wants to be so kind to me. I'm nothing. I'm practically a squib, everyone knows it.  
  
He pulls back the bed sheets and tucks me in like my mother would do and I allow myself the illusion that it really is my mother tucking me in and sitting on the edge of my bed. A gentle hand brushes over my forehead and moves my bangs from my eyes. His skin feels satiny soft and I can't help but lean into such a comforting touch. "Thank you." I whisper hoarsely.  
  
I can feel more than see his smile and then I feel his lips caressing my forehead gently. Just like my mother. I smile and a single tear escapes my eye. "Oh...I'm sorry." I mutter and move to wipe away the tear, but he does it for me.  
  
"Shhh...don't cry. I already know..and I want you to..know that there's someone you can talk to." He whispers soothingly.  
  
"Y...you....know about," I sniffle and he hands me a handkerchief which I immediately blow my nose in. "th..they were...tortured...you know?"  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't tell anyone." His voice is still so gentle and kind and comforting.  
  
"E..even R...r...ron and H..hermione?" I gasp out.  
  
"Even Ron and Hermione." I'm envious of how calm he is. He always seems calm to me...he's...perfect.  
  
"Thank you." I mumble softly.  
  
"No...don't.." He whispers. I can feel his warm breath on my face and it makes me feel better.  
  
"I have to. You're wonderful...Harry. No one else is so kind to me. It's just you." I close my eyes. "Will you be here with me...when I wake up? Before they come to take me...to take me away?"  
  
"I'll be here." He's reassuring me and I know it's not a lie. I know he'll never lie to me. Never.  
  
(THE END - for now....? I don't recall if J.K. Rowling ever gave Neville's grandmother's name, I don't remember it if so. Does anyone know?) 


End file.
